This invention relates to a new and improved method of collating newspapers.
A known apparatus for use in collating identical newspapers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,296. The apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a collating conveyor assembly having a jacket feed station where jackets of newspapers are sequentially fed into upwardly opening pockets. Inserts are fed into each of the jackets in turn at a plurality of insert feed stations. Thus, as a pocket moves through each of the insert feed stations in turn, an insert is fed into the jacket at each of the feed stations. Therefore, the completed newspaper consists of a jacket and an insert from each of the insert feed stations.
All of the newspapers formed with the known apparatus disclosed in this patent contain the same inserts. Therefore, newspapers having the same content are delivered to readers having different characteristics. This results in articles, advertising material and other printed matter being disseminated to all readers even though these materials will be of substantial interest to only some of the readers.